Choose to Cherish: No Words Needed
by ElphieThroppDG28
Summary: Two Souls living in the caves have an encounter regarding human emotions. Mention of canon characters a bit. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Choose to Cherish: No Words Needed

_My first Host fic. I'm dealing with two OCs, but I'd still love feedback. Don't be afraid to review!_

* * *

_Context: Keeper of the Flame and Runs as the Lizard are two Souls living in the caves, and as they spend more time together they slowly start to fall in love._

Human emotions were annoying. There was no other word for it. How else could I describe the way my body reacted whenever the mere thought of him crossed my mind?

This was something alien to me. Something I had never even considered. Souls had their mating rituals, just like other creatures did. We reproduced when we desired to do so and found partners in our time.

But I was still young; I had only lived one other life, and even then I hadn't been concerned about the subject of love. Now it was all I could think about. Or rather, Keeper was all I could think about. He was on my mind constantly. I found myself wanting to be with him whenever he was absent, and even when he was with me, I wasn't satisfied unless I was right next to him. And, most troubling of all, I would awake in the night sometimes, longing for his touch, longing for him to hold me.

I'd kept all of these desires a secret from everyone, even Wanderer...Wanda. I felt that it wasn't my place to share such feelings for another with anyone else; the only one who deserved to know was the object of my thoughts. I knew I had to tell him soon, or risk going crazy from never saying anything.

Ian and Wander...Wanda had showed me the ledge above the desert valley, and that was where I was to meet him. I sat watching a cloud float across the bright blue of the sky, anxiously waiting for the sound of footsteps to reach my ears.

Soon enough, I heard the rough sound of boots against sand. My shoulders tensed, my mind suddenly racing. What was I going to say to him? What could I say? This was confusing, even to me; how would he ever understand?

"Lizzie?"

I turned slightly to face him. "Hello, Keeper."

"Is everything alright?" He took a seat next to me, the mere closeness of him enough to make the blood race to my cheeks.

"I…" My breath caught in my throat.

"Is something wrong?"

My eyes searched for the cloud; it had almost dissolved into the sea of blue. My hands groped the fabric of my jeans, tugging harshly.

"Lizzie?"

"I…I believe that…m-my host…"

"What about her? Is she still present?"

"No, she's not. I just…I mean…" I sighed, my hands flying to my face. "Why is this so difficult?!"

"What's difficult? Lizzie, are you -"

"I'm not fine. There's your answer." I stood, beginning to pace, my fingers digging into the sleeves of my shirt. "You know why? Because of silly human emotions. I hate that they're so strong. They've made me so cautious around you! Haven't you noticed?"

He blinked. "I…yes, I had," he said carefully.

"See?" I sighed again. "I've been reduced to nothing more than my emotions, and I can't control them. Every time I see you, I feel my face turn red. I want to take your hand when you're next to me. I find myself staring off into space thinking of you when I know I should be working or eating or doing something. But there I am, wasting my time because it doesn't matter. Nothing matters if I'm lost in thought about you!"

I took a breath to calm myself, when I felt the soft pressure of hands on my shoulders. Keeper was standing in front of me, silver eyes wide.

"Lizzie…are you saying you…"

"I suppose I am." I had nothing left to lose at that point. "I've fallen in love with you, Keeper." I shook my head. "Just forget it, alright? I'm obviously out of my mind."

Keeper said nothing, looking at me in a way that made my heart pound. He raised a hand, trailing the fingers down my cheek, making it prickle with heat.

"You're not out of your mind," he said quietly. "If you are, then I must be, too."

I stared at him, frowning. "What are you saying?"

"I…I've fallen in love with you, as well."

A jolt passed through me, electrocuting ever part of my body. I wasn't sure I'd heard him right. How could such a soft-spoken, kind Soul like him ever care for someone like me, who was still so young and new to this life?

"You've been so brave since you first came here. I've seen you helping Doc when someone gets hurt on raids. You're part of our community, whether you realize it or not." His hand moved to cup my face. "And…I think you're beautiful."

I knew what to do as he leaned forward - or rather, my body knew what to do. My eyes closed, and my lips parted as he pressed his to mine. It was lovely, feeling the fire course through me and my limbs tingle, all from his gentle kiss.

He pulled away, a beautiful crimson color in his cheeks. "I've wondered what it would be like to finally find a companion. I've seen countless souls paired and happy, and I was starting to think I'd never be able to have that. But I've found you, my beautiful Runs as the Lizard." He smiled warmly, and I returned it as we both leaned in this time, sharing another kiss fueled with soft flames.

We didn't say much after that. We simply sat on the ledge, holding hands, watching the sun slowly move toward the western horizon. It was then I knew that being in love didn't mean you had to speak all the time, or say, "I love you" every time you saw the person you loved. Sometimes all you need is a look, or a touch, or a kiss (or several).

Sometimes words aren't needed to say what matters the most.


End file.
